An Unlikely pair
by chloeecox
Summary: Whalewolf High School AU with science nerd!Whale and Popular!Ruby. Also includes bookworm!Belle, Rebel!Gold, Jock!Killian, shy!snow, nerd!archie, Popular!Regina, and eccentric friend!Jefferson
1. Chapter 1

"Get out of the way, freak!"

Victor was pushed from behind and sent tumbling to the ground, along with all of his school things. He looked behind him to see who the administer of his embarrassment was, and found a tall, broad, guy with the name Jones embroidered on his letterman jacket, and a cruel smirk on his face.

He wasn't alone. _Of course_ he wasn't alone. Two girls behind him looked down on Victor and laughed at him. The one who looked particularly vicious was a short-haired blonde wearing a baby blue preppy dress.

The other had long dark brown hair, big green eyes, and was dressed head to toe in red and black. Even though her smile was unsure and her laughter forced, she was still the most beautiful girl Victor had ever seen, at least in Storybrooke anyway.

After he realized he'd been staring too long he scrambled to the floor, trying to look as confident as possible while striding up to the Jones boy.

"You have a problem?" Victor said, trying to sound intimidating.

The jock laughed in his face, "Pathetic," he spat before knocking past him with the two girls in tow. Only the brunette spared him a backward glance, her face unreadable.

Victor waited till they were out of sight to start picking up his things. As he turned around he noticed someone already bending down to help him out.

"Kil's a bastard, don't worry about it," the guy muttered, "It's like an initiation. If you haven't been harassed by Kil, you probably don't go to Storybrooke High,"

Victor shoved the last of his things into his back pack and looked up to the friendly student who was smiling like a Cheshire cat, handing him the last of his things. They both stood up.

"Jeffery Lewis, at your service," the boy said, arm outstretched.

Victor took it, "Victor Frank" he said with a slight smile.

"I'm guessing you're new since I've never seen you before; where are you from?" he asked as they started walking. Well, Victor was walking. Jefferson was _striding._ He had a strange sort of suave but outlandish sense to him.

"New York," Victor replied.

"Ah, must be different. Going from such a big city, to such a small one," Jeffery observed.  
He nodded, " I feel like I just stepped into a cheesy 80s movie,"

Jeffery laughed loudly, "It can drive you _mad_,"

Victor looked quickly at his new friend and then away.

"So, who were those girls?" Victor asked, feigning noninterest.

Jeffery side-glanced him, "When you say girls, you mean _the girl_ in the red, right?"

Victor blushed and didn't reply.

Jeffery sighed, "Her name's _Ruby Lucas_, go figure. Of course she's totally hot, but way off limits. She's Kil's girl.

Victor nodded, looking at his feet.

Jeffery looked over at Victor, "My friend, I think I need to explain some things about this school to you..."

Jeffery explained about the different social classes in their school, but mainly about the "Populars" -the envy of this school. Everyone either wanted to be them or be with them. In the end, only the rich and beautiful could. They did not socialize with anyone but themselves, but they loved to pick on the "lower" classes in this little society.

And of course, they were headed by Kil Jones himself.

"The only way to keep sane in this school is to go unnoticed, be boring"

Victor laughed at Jeffery for this and pointed out the rather formal, if not eccentric, look he had going on- what with the bright waistcoat, button down, and black slacks.

Jefferson looked him with a crazed smile, "_I never said I was sane_,"

They continued walking until Jeffery stopped them at a group of people in front of some lockers. Victor could already tell that they were a group of misfits, and wasn't surprised that these were Jeffery's friends.

"Everyone!" Jeffery practically sang, "This is my new _special_ friend, Victor. Everyone say hello!" he finished cheerfully.

There was a prolonged silence as everyone stared a Victor.

Jeffery looked around the group, "Fine, _I'll_ introduce you all. Rude, I swear."

He grabbed the arm of a girl next to him, "This is _Isabella French_, an actual saint," Jeffery said, matter-of-factly. The girl he gestured to was a cute brunette in a yellow springy dress. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Just ah, Belle. Nice to meet you, Victor" she said sweetly with an accent- Australian maybe? Victor wasn't sure. She was a beauty, but only reminded him of another brunette that caught his eye.

"And this is Archibald Hopper," Jeffery said moving on to the next. He was a flaming redhead with a sweater vest and tortoise shell glasses.

"Archie actually, hello" the ginger said with a shy smile.

The next in the circle was a boy, who Jeffery identified as Robert Gold, with slightly long brown hair, a flannel shirt, worn jeans, and black combat boots. His only greeting was a nod of his head.

"He's very shy," Jeffery whispered loudly as an aside to victor. Robert scoffed, but said not a word.

"And last, but not least, Mary Margaret- one of my oldest friends," Jeffery said as he wrapped his arm around the conservatively dressed girl, "how are you my darling?" he said to her.

Mary Margaret smiled at his antics and then looked to Victor, "Hi Victor," she said in a tentative voice.

"And _we_," Jeffery said gesturing to the group, "are the freaks of Storybrooke High," he said with an insane glint in his eye.

"Better run now, dearie," Robert added in his distinct Scottish brogue with a menacing smile.

"Actually," Victor said, "this might be where I could actually fit in,"

They all laughed, warming up to him.

"Or at least that's what Kil thinks," victor added, resentfully.

"Oh yes, our buddy Kil had a little run in with Victor here earlier," Jeffery explained to the group.

They all nodded in understanding.

"Don't dwell on it," Belle said placing a petit hand on Victor's shoulder, "the first day of school freshman year Kil knocked all the books out of my hands. He still calls me book worm,"

Victor noticed a flash of anger crossed Robert's face before he composed himself again.

Victor looked back a Belle with disbelief, "wow, Kil's a real asshole, isn't he?"

She nodded, "but you get used to it,"

Victor wasn't sure he wanted to.

Because their senior class was so incredibly small, Victor ended up having four classes with Jeffery, one with Archie, two with Belle and Mary Margaret (excluding homeroom which he had with Belle), and three with Gold.

Considering it was his first day at a new school, Victor thought he was off to a good start.

His first class was Anatomy, which he had with both Jeffery and Gold. As they started walking off to the designated science hall, Victor noticed his brother George surrounded by many boys and girls alike. His brother was always the popular one; always attracted everyone. Victor could see why- he was a great kid, good-natured and had great manners. Despite all the praise he received, he was quite humble. It was George's sophomore year, and Victor was glad to see that he was adjusting well.

As they entered the Anatomy room the trio sat at the nearest table, Robert pulling up a chair to the two person desk.

Gold threw his stuff onto the table, "_Christ_," he complained, "I _hate_ science,"

Jefferson nodded in silent agreement.

"What? Come on guys, it's not that bad," Victor defended. He had always had a passion for the subject.

Robert and Jeffery looked at him in bewilderment.

"What, do you _like_ science or something?" Robert asked him with an almost disturbed look on his face.

"I don't believe in science. I _refuse_ it." Jefferson said complacently.

Victor laughed, "oh so what do you believe in then? _Magic_?"

Jefferson and Robert shared a glance, and then looked over at victor, nodding furiously, their expressions serious.

He scoffed, "naturally,"

Gold smirked, "hey if you don't believe, you've gotta leave. Can't be friends with someone who doesn't"

"Believe or Leave. I like that! Jeffery said thoughtfully, and then all of the sudden gasped loudly, shocking the other two boys.

"We could _so _be a band!", he exclaimed.

"Christ, Jeffery. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Robert barked.

"No, guys… _think about it_," Jeffery said determinedly.

Robert and Victor gave each other an exasperated glance.

As class began to start two girls hurried in, obviously tardy.

Victor usually wouldn't have given a damn, but one of the girl's vibrant red attire was all too familiar.

Ruby Lucas was in his Anatomy class.

She was with another girl, but not the preppy little blonde from before. Her friend had short black hair, a dark exotic completion, and deep red lips. She was gorgeous, (as were many of the girls in this school, victor noticed) but next to Ruby she looked plain as bread.

As Victor stared at her, Jeffery noticed his line of sight and grinned.

"Victor! Your girlfriend's here!" Jeffery noted, louder than necessary.

Victor gave Jeffery a faux death glare, and Robert snorted.

As Ruby and her friend sat down, the teacher, a short pudgy man, walked to the front of the room and introduced himself as Mr. Baker. He started to drone on about the rules of regulation, but no one actually cared until he smiled cruelly and said, "and there _is_ assigned seating,".

He put the seating chart onto the projector and, though the whole class groaned, no one was quite as upset as Robert.

"I hate _everyone_," Robert grumbled as he picked up his books and went to his designated lab table.

Victor looked up at the projection of the chart and found that his seat was at the very back left of the classroom. His lab partner was…

Ruby Lucas.

In that moment Victor wasn't sure if he should thank his lucky stars or curse every deity he knew of. _Of course_, Victor thought, _where else would she sit._

He shuffled off to his desk and situated himself. His lab partner joined him shortly after, sitting down without a word. They both looked ahead as Mr. Baker continued with his introduction.

There was incredibly awkward silence, and Victor contemplated on what to say. He was still upset from earlier, when she laughed at his misfortune, but he was also still completely hooked on her. He decided to stay as indifferent as he could.

"Nice to see you again," he said coolly without as much as a single glance towards her.

She turned, staring at him, stunned- eyebrows furrowed and a look of confusion written on her face.

He looked at her, "Oh, do you not remember? You, Blondie, and that dumb jock? Me and my books on the ground? Ring a bell?"

He regretted his questions immediately. He sounded like a jerk.

She just looked away to her hands folded in her lap, "Oh yeah.. um, I'm sorry about that," she apologized quietly.

All of Victor's anger and embarrassment melted away. He looked at her, trying to catch her eye, but she still looked down as if… ashamed? He was expecting her to be snotty and rude, not shy and diffident.

He smiled at her, "Hey, it's alright. It's no big deal," he amended.

She looked up at him, and by God, he could get lost in those eyes. "No, it's your first day, I feel bad about it," she said with a bit more confidence.

"It's fine, I did meet some people. Not _everyone_ rejected me," he said playfully, but hoped he didn't sound obnoxious.

To his delight she smiled, showing two rows of perfectly straight pearly white teeth, "Yeah I forgot, you befriended Jeffery and Judd Nelson over there," she said, glancing at the two. Robert sat directly one row in front of Jeffery and leaning all the way back in his chair talking to him. Jeffery was bent over forward, barley sitting in his seat, too engaged in their conversation.

"Is- is that what you call him?" he asked, trying to hide his smile.

Ruby smirked and gave a shrug. Victor pressed his lips together nodding and looked straight forward to Mr. Baker.

He turned back to her, "He _does_ look like Judd Nelson, doesn't he?"

And with that they both burst out laughing. Victor decided that this type of joy really became her, unlike the cruel giggling he experienced earlier.

"Ms. Lucas and Mr. Frank," Mr. Baker puffed, "is there something you would like to share with the class?"

They both tried to stifle their laughter, "no sir," victor choked out.

Robert and Jeffery both looked over, grinning at Victor.

"Then I suggest you both refrain from your little outbursts untill you're _outside _of class," Mr. Baker said hotly. They both nodded, still helplessly giggling.

By this time the only person in the class still staring at them was Ruby's friend that she had come into class with; her face looking angered and confused. She turned back around after making eye contact with Ruby.

For the next couple of minutes Ruby and Victor had to fight keep from laughing, but they kept setting each other off. If one had finally calmed down, a simple glance at the other's smiling face would be enough to make them start giggling again.

Oh, what an unlikely pair.


	2. Chapter 2

After the third time Mr. Baker yelled at Ruby and Victor in class, she actually tried to keep quiet.

It was hard though. Ruby couldn't remember the last time she could have such an easy conversation with someone, and she wasn't sure when she'd be able to talk to him again.

As they both decided to try to look like they were paying attention to the teacher, Ruby couldn't help her wandering glances in his direction. As she looked him over, she wondered why Kil treated him so badly; Victor could have _easily_ fit in with them.

He was _extremely_ attractive. Victor possessed a very mature and angular bone structure, and perfectly tousled dirty blonde hair. His deep blue eyes captivated her at every glance with the intelligence they held, while his eyebrows conveyed some sort of hidden mischievousness.

Ruby could also tell that Victor was wealthy just by looking at how he was dressed. Everything he wore was made out of clearly expensive fabric and was tailored to look agreeable with his body. He wore a dark blue polo that emphasized his statuesque figure, with jeans and a black jacket, both fitting his slight, but built, form.

He was charming and rich, and she couldn't think of any other reason why he wouldn't be included in their group. Sure he was new, but so was she when Kil included Ruby in his circle of friends, and she didn't even _have_ money.

Kil must have been jealous of Victor. There was no other reason. It had happened before, but this time Ruby wasn't going to question or defy him, she learned that was a bad idea last time.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class, and Ruby and Victor said their goodbyes. He walked over to his two friends who continuously glanced over at Ruby, causing her to feel self-conscious as she walked to Regina, who was giving her a dark look.

"What?" Ruby asked as she reached Regina.

"You and the new kid?" Regina asked, as if Ruby were stupid, "You _know_ Kil isn't going to like it"

"Yes, and Kil isn't going to know," Ruby said pointedly, "It's not as if I'm in to him or anything, but... you know how Kil is. It would just be easier if we didn't mention this to him. Okay?"

Regina looked reluctant, but she said nothing and nodded. Ruby sighed, relieved.

Ruby was new to the school her sophomore year. After she started dating Kil, Regina was her closest friend. They were still close friends, but Regina's much different than she used to be. Around Christmas of last year, Daniel, the boy Regina had been dating for years, died because of complications with his heart. Ever since then Regina had become different. She was cruel and angry most of the time, but Ruby saw the sadness and hurt that Regina tried so hard to cover with her rudeness, so she stayed friends with her. She knew she was still herself deep down inside; Regina was just going through a hard time, and she wanted to be there for her.

But right now no one was there for Ruby.

Regina used to be her only non-shallow friend, always sweet and happy-go-lucky, but times have changed and Ruby was alone.

As they walked out of the classroom, she saw Kil and Ashley waiting outside for them.

"Hey, babe!" Kil said with a cocky grin as he strode over to her.

"Oh, Hun!" Ruby said as sultry as she could, wrapping her arms around Kil's neck and pressing her body as close to his as possible. Sometimes it almost made her sick to do this, but if he ever doubted her love for him, _she_ would be the one to pay for it.

He gave her a messy wet kiss. "How was your class?" he asked as if he was actually interested.

"Oh, it was fine," she said without expansion. Kil didn't actually care, and would usually stop listening after about ten seconds of any of her given responses.

They stepped out of their embrace, and he snaked an arm around her waist as they started walking through the hallways.

"That's good," he hummed. There was a brief silence. "Aren't you going to ask me about my first class?" Kil asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Ruby kicked herself mentally, "Oh, I'm sorry Hun! How was your first class? English right?" She asked with as much enthusiasm as she could. He would already be upset with her for not paying attention to him.

He gave her a superior smirk and then went on to tell her about his whole class period in as much detail as possible. She listened intently. She laughed on cue. She nodded furiously when needed. She acted like she cared. She did her duty as his girlfriend.

This was the way their relationship worked. This is the way Ruby believed true love worked.

Throughout the rest of the day Ruby noticed Victor's presence constantly, but was not able to look directly at him. Kil was always around.

She didn't end up having any more classes with Victor, and found herself being both happy _and _sad about it. If Kil had even seen them talking, Victor would be in danger. She couldn't risk someone else's safety because she wanted a real friend. It wasn't worth it.

Ruby went on the whole day entertaining Kil when she could. She laughed at all his inappropriate jokes, let him rub his hands up and down her legs underneath tables, listened to his every story, pretend not to notice when he looked at other girls, and everything else she was supposed to do, like she had been doing for two years now.

But even as she did all these things, she thought of the boy in her Anatomy class.

She knew it was stupid but she couldn't help herself. He was the first guy who treated her like an actual person. He chastised her for being obnoxious, but forgave just as easily. He laughed at her jokes as if he actually thought she was funny. She laughed at his because he actually _was_ funny. Whatever she said and did around him wasn't just for show. She could be herself, only if for forty-five minutes.

But Ruby couldn't afford this friendship. She would have to nip it in the bud. Tomorrow she would go back to being Stand-offish Ruby, no matter how he made her feel.

After school ended, Kil drove Ruby to her house and proceeded to snog and feel her up for around twenty minutes before he decided he was done. As she got out of the car, he rolled down the passenger seat's window and leaned over with a smirk and gave her a wink, "love you," he said. He then rolled up the window and drove away before she could even reach the door.

She sighed as his car left her sight. She felt all of the pressure of the day leave her body, and she was glad it was all over.

She walked up the stairs of her house to her room and blasted her music as loud as she could, knowing Granny wasn't leaving the diner tonight 'till after seven.

She threw herself onto her bed, lying down, closing her eyes and letting the music drown out her thoughts.

After a while she went over to her dresser to find some comfortable clothes to wear. He had been wearing a tight and busty red blouse with a short black velvet pencil skirt and Red pumps all day. Her outfits always emphasized her body, which appeased Kil, but also covered up the markings on her skin; a constant necessity.

As she shed the constricting clothing, she glanced at her hips and arms which were covered in bruises. Sickly green and yellow bruises signified the healing of experiences of Kil's eagerness and wrath from long ago. Dark purple and black ones indicated more recent abuse.

These markings were very casual now, even though she was scared when they first started appearing. She remembered when she didn't know this was how relationships went.

When she first started going to Story Brooke High, Ruby was a loner and didn't know anyone. Kil was in many of her classes, and he must have been interested in her because he hung around her all the time, making excuses to talk to her.

Ruby smiled, remembering how he used to be. He was so sweet; tentatively holding her hand, carrying her books, bringing her flowers.

When he finally asked her to go steady with him, how could she refuse? He was gorgeous, popular, and a true gentleman. Even Granny liked him.

And what was she? Just some poor new girl, with no reputation. Of course she agreed. She felt that _this was love._

After they started dating, Ruby was part of the _elite_. Regina and Ashley became her best friends, and she was always on the arm of the famous Kil Jones. Life was great.

But Kil's reserved manner turned sour little by little. First it started with sexual innuendo's and wandering hands. After a couple months, Ruby and Kil went to a drive in movie and kissing turned into unwanted feeling and touching, and that turned into more. Ruby didn't want it, she didn't want to lose her virginity so soon. She told him no, she told him stop. But he kept going, kept saying, "Please, please baby. I love you so much". Even though it was a question, denial of permission never stopped him from pinning her down and taking off her panties from under her skirt. Since words wouldn't stop him, she tried slapping him with all her might, leaving red scratches where her fingernails dragged across his skin.

Suddenly, he looked up at her, rage in his eyes. He backhanded her, and told her to, "shut up and enjoy it". She whimpered and cried out when he forced himself inside her, and he threatened to hurt her if she didn't keep quiet.

After he was done, he fixed his clothing and jumped into the front seat and began to drive her back to her home. Ruby stayed in the back seat, curled up in a ball, sobbing as quietly as she could.

He dropped her off at her house without a word. She collected herself and stepped out of the car.

"Ruby," Kil called, and she turned around.

His face was full of shame as he took in her appearance; mascara stained face, ripped clothing, and shaking figure.

"Ruby, I-I…" he stuttered with a pained expression. "I'm really sorry," he finished.

Ruby only turned around and walked into the house, locking the door behind her. Granny wasn't home as usual, so she went up to her room, washed her face, curled up in her bed, and cried her heart out. He had taken everything from her. Was _this_ love?

The next day she stayed home from school telling Granny that she felt sick. She then texted Ashley to come over as soon as she could after school. When she did, Ruby showed her the black eye and all of the other bruises she received the night before. She told Ashley the whole story as she listened quietly.

When she was finished, she asked Ashley if she should contact the police. Ashley told her not to. She then told Ruby, "Boys are boys. Their libido is just stronger than ours. He really cares about you; I'm sure he just got carried away. Kil is popular and hot; sometimes you have to give to get. We all have our crosses to bear, and this one's yours". Ashley then looked at Ruby more sternly, "And if you _do_ snitch on Kil, you _won't_ have any more friends. You'll be alone like you were, and _no one_ will want you."

The next day at school Kil and Ruby talked. Kil pleaded with her, telling her that he felt horrible for what happened, and that he was so sorry. He even cried. Ruby believed him, and forgave him.

But it happened again. And again. And again, until Ruby just let it happen. After she did so, it was almost like an invitation for Kil to abuse her mentally, physically, and emotionally when he felt like it.

Once he even blamed _her _for all of the things he had done to her. The only way Ruby knew how to make it stop was to do everything he wanted; sex, attention, love, _anything_ to keep him from hurting her.

But he always found excuses to leave marks on her. He still does. It's been going on for two straight years.

Ruby sighed, disappointed with her reflection. She quickly traded her long sleeved blouse for a long sleeved Tee Shirt, her push-up bra for a sports bra, her tight skirt for Nike shorts, and her high heels for fuzzy socks.

In her new attire, Ruby felt like a whole new person. She wished she could be this comfortable always, but appearances _were_ everything.

Ruby heard her phone go off, and she ran to it, hoping it wasn't Kil. It was a facebook update- a friend request from Victor Frank. Her heart raced, and she couldn't imagine why.

She accepted it quickly, and within a couple minutes she received a message from him,

_Hey, did you get the Anatomy material requirements? I don't think I heard what they were, and Jeffery and Robert were too busy being stupid. _

She grinned at her phone, and typed her reply,

_Yeah, it's just paper, pencils, a binder, and the Anatomy text book. Funny how your excuse is not hearing Mr. Baker, but Jeffery and Robert must have been being stupid(; come on now, Victor._

Only after she sent the message did she remember that she wasn't supposed to befriend victor. He replied a couple minutes later he responded, and she tried not to even look at her phone, busying herself with homework.

Her curiosity took over, and she finally looked at his message,

_Good point, but have you actually met Jeffery and Robert?_

She smiled and giggled a little. She typed out,

_Yes, and I've also met you, dork._

but then quickly deleted it. She didn't respond to Victor that night.

The next morning, Kil picked up Ruby for school, like he did every day. When they arrived at school, Kil kept her in the car for another ten minutes just sloppily kissing and squeezing her until he had his fill. Ruby put up with it silently.

As she got out of the car, Kil fumbled around in the back seat looking for something. As he got out, she noticed he had a bouquet of red roses in his hands and he smiled at her.

"What's this for?" she asked, actually excited and happy.

"For you, love," Kil said with a grin. She took the flowers happily, and gave him a hug. She held him tightly, for she didn't know how long a moment like this would last.

This reminded her of Kil from the beginning of sophomore year, when he was still gentle and sweet. She missed that, she missed_ him_.

They walked into the school; his arm around her waist, arms carrying the precious flowers. He always walked like he was showing her off which was, at first flattering, but now was insulting. It made her feel like she was a prize or an object. Today she didn't much care. She thought that maybe he was changing.

She entertained this idea until she felt Kil's hand slide down from her waist to her back side and squeeze.

He looked over at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He face must have looked shocked at first until she put on an amused face, and let out a giggle.

She wanted to retch.

After she looked away from Kil, she noticed Victor walking in their direction. She wanted to turn around and walk her and Kil away, but she knew it would be too suspicious.

Victor raised his hand as if to wave to her, when she shot him the most obnoxious and disgusted face she could muster. Victor's face fell, hurt and confusion taking over. She felt bad, but Kil hadn't noticed their exchange, and that was all that mattered.

Regina and Ruby were late again to Anatomy class.

Ruby quickly walked to the back of the room where her seat next to Victor was. His eyes met hers for a split second, and his expression was unreadable. She sat down next to him without a word.

She wanted desperately to talk to him; to apologize, to explain, to make him laugh, _anything_.

But she knew it was safer this way.

For the first half hour of the class they sat in silence. The only noise that could be heard was the furious scratching of Victor's pen as he was taking notes. Ruby wasn't paying attention; he mind was elsewhere, trying to find some way, some _loophole,_ to make this okay. She desired Victor's friendship to a degree even she didn't understand.

After Mr. Baker finished his lecture, he passed out worksheets for classwork. When Ruby got hers, she stared at it blankly, not knowing how to complete it at all. She scolded herself for not listening to Mr. Baker for the pas thirty minutes.

Everyone started chattering away, working together on the classwork.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out what the hell she was doing, Ruby glanced over at victor who was halfway done with his work.

He met her puzzled look.

"Victor," she playfully whined, "I don't understand any of this. Can you help me?"

He gave her a blank look.

"Please?" she pouted.

"Oh so _now_, it's okay to talk to me," Victor said sarcastically. "I'm only cool enough to talk to you when you need me to do something for you. I get it now."

"Victor-"

"No, I'm not going to let you treat me like this," he said lowly but bitterly, looking away from her. "I'm done with this,"

In that moment, Ruby was devastated. He was _done with her. _He thought she was a bitch, surely. He thought so lowly of her, and all she was doing was protecting him.

"I really should have known," he continued, "since you hung around Kil and all. I should have known you were just like him."

"You don't know what he's like, what he's capable of!" Ruby burst out, fear tainting her voice.

She hadn't meant to say it; it was an accident. And the look on his face as his eyes shot up towards hers could have told her that it was a huge mistake.

His angry expression melted away, and sympathy and shock took place. "Ruby, what did he do to you?" Victor said urgently, taking her hand in his. She didn't respond. "Ruby, listen to me, I can help, if you just-"

Ruby ripped her hand away from his, and looked away from him. "Victor, stop."

"Ruby," he pleaded.

She looked him dead in the eye, her expression grave, "Stop."

She once again looked away from him, as he continued to stare after her. The bell went off and she got up quickly going over to Regina.

She looked over her shoulder at Victor. He was still in his seat staring at her, worry and concern etched into his features.

This had to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost two months since Ruby actually talked to Victor. Of course he tried many times to engage her in conversation since then, but Ruby wasn't having it.

She wasn't angry, or rude about it; she kept quiet and reserved, only answering him as simply as she could. This scared Victor even more. Why was she so terrified about Kil seeing them together? What had he _done_ to Ruby?

Victor eventually went to Jeffery for advice, but before he could tell him the whole story Jeffery stopped him, "No dude, just… no,"

Victor sighed, "Jeffery, I don't think you understand-"

"Victor, you can do whatever you like," he said looking him in the eye, "but this is a _bad_ idea. Don't get involved with Kil _or_ his girlfriend. It never ends up well. I've seen enough to know that. Broken arms, legs, _faces._ Kil's a violent guy."

"Well, do you think he would hurt Ruby?" Victor asked earnestly.

Jeffery considered it for a moment, "Nah, I mean he's _crazy_ about her. I don't think he would do that."

So Victor stayed out of it.

He threw himself into a social life; something he wasn't used to. He became better acquainted with Jeffery and the rest of the freaks, soon finding out that they partied _hard core._ Seeing Archie drunk off his ass was the most terrifying and hilarious experience of his life.

But they all also hung out just to study and help each other out with school, creating a perfect balance. For once, Victor felt like he belonged somewhere.

He was content, but he still always thought of Ruby. There was something about her that he couldn't get over, no matter how little time they had actually spent together.

And that was why he ended up going on a date with Mary Margaret. A double date actually; Belle and August were joining them.

Victor and Robert hooked them up, and Belle felt the need to help in some way. She and August had been dating for a couple weeks, so Jeffery thought a double date would be best, and hopefully make it less awkward.

No one in their circle of friends really liked August, except for Belle, but didn't hate him either. He was a writer, (no wonder Belle liked him; books were her greatest joy) and a little pretentious. But Belle really seemed to like him, and everyone was happy for her.

Well maybe not Robert. Though he would never admit it, he had a thing for Belle. They had been best friends since they were children, and Victor was sure Belle was the only girl Robert really noticed. Robert's little crush was obvious to everyone. Well, everyone but Belle.

It was decided upon that the two couples would meet up _Amadeo's_, a little Italian restaurant that both the girls seemed to enjoy, at around eight thirty. The restaurant was relatively close to Mary's home so he showed up at her door at eight ten with a bouquet of flowers.

He grinned as she blushed and thanked him shyly.

She wore a sweet, white, eyelet lace dress with black flats and bright red lipstick. She looked gorgeous, as always. Mary Margaret was a great girl. Victor wondered why she didn't usually have dates since she was beautiful _and_ intelligent, but then again he didn't understand much about the social norms of Storybrooke High.

As they drove to the restaurant, they chatted freely about school and other things. Victor was a bit scared that the car ride would be terribly awkward since Mary was known to be shy, but they had become close friends over the months, so he wasn't actually in any danger of that.

"How do you think you did on your Anatomy test last Friday?" Mary asked as she gazed out the window at Story Brooke's "down town", or so they called it.

"Oh well, you know me," Victor said, looking over to her to give her a smirk.

"Yes, yes, I know you're Mr. Science, but that one was really hard!" she said with a laugh.

He just smiled.

"So you think you got a good grade?"

"I _know _I got a good grade," he corrected.

"_Oh_, excuse _me_!" she said sarcastically.

He laughed, "Oh please Mary, don't act like you're not proud of your grades too."

She looked at him with a confused expression.

"You literally _sing_ about your math scores!"

"Ah, touché, my friend" she replied.

As they pulled up to the restaurant, the deafeningly loud noise of a motorcycle's engine cut off any chance of conversation between Victor and Mary. He looked out the window at the leather-clad driver only to realize that it was August with a very frightened Belle clinging onto his back.

Mary looked at Victor and rolled her eyes. He chuckled and shook his head- at least they had good timing.

By the time Victor got out of the car and opened Mary Margaret's door, August and Belle had already made their way over to them. Belle was a sight in blue, wearing a dress that almost perfectly matched her eyes. The boys exchanged greetings while the girls opted to converse excitedly on their own. The two chattered merrily as they walked in as August and Victor trailed behind awkwardly.

Even though it was a Saturday night, the restaurant wasn't very packed so the four were seated immediately. They picked a back-corner booth; the two girls sitting next to each other as their dates sat across from them.

Mary Margaret and Belle were still having a conversation that Victor couldn't interpret so he tried starting a conversation with August.

"So, August"

He turned his head, "Victor" he said with a crooked smile.

He paused, not sure where he was going with this, "Belle says you're a writer"

August gave him a proud grin, "That I am,"

"So, uh, what do you write about?" Victor didn't even really care.

"I write a range of subjects," August said thoughtfully, "but I'm really into folk tales right now"

That stirred Victor's interest, "You mean like _fairy tales_?"

August laughed, "I know it sounds lame, but I've been coming up with ideas to give the stories a twist; to connect them in strange ways,"

"Like…?" Victor prodded.

"Like… okay, this sounds weirder than it is, I swear,"

Victor shook his head, "Nah, you're fine. Give me an example?"

August laughed awkwardly and sighed, "I guess like, Snow White and Little Red Riding hood are best friends? Rumpelstiltskin was the Evil Queen's mentor in the dark arts?"

Victor stared at August blankly. He had never heard something so absurd in his life.

"What is he doing _here_?" Mary Margaret exclaimed, interrupting Victor and August's conversation, _thank god._

Victor turned around to see who Mary was talking about, and wasn't surprised when he saw Robert walking in with a very unamused blonde on his arm.

He turned back to face Mary, "What do you _think_?" he said lowly with a smirk.

Mary laughed, shaking her head. Could Robert _be_ more obvious?

"Who's with him?" Belle asked, interjecting.

Mary peered over at the two and then back at Belle, "Isn't that Emma Swan?"

"Who are we gossiping about?" August asked, joining the conversation.

Before anyone could answer them, Victor was calling them over.

"Hey Robert!"

Belle pulled hard on Victor's sleeve, "_What are you doing_?" she whispered harshly.

"What? It's just Gold," he said defensively.

Robert and Emma made their way over to the table. Robert was smiling and acting surprised. Emma's straight face threw Victor off a bit.

"Hey guys", Robert greeted them with a smirk, "What are you all doing here?" he asked, as if he was oblivious.

"Just a, uh, double date," Belle replied cheerfully, "What about you?" She said moving her gaze towards Emma.

"Oh, we're on a date too," Robert said a bit proudly. "You know Emma," he said gesturing to her. "And Emma you know Mary, Victor, Belle, and Augustus, right?"

"It's August" August clarified. Robert ignored him.

"Hey" Emma said simply as a greeting.

There was an awkward pause.

"Do y'all want to join us, or..." Mary said awkwardly.

Robert looked at Emma and Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "Uh, yeah, sure."

Emma sat down next to August, leaving Gold to sit down by Belle.

As everyone started to converse again, Victor caught Robert's attention and raised an eyebrow.

Robert gave Victor an innocent expression.

Victor looked at Belle and then back at Robert with a knowing expression.

Robert narrowed his eyes.

"So what do you think you're going to order?" Mary Margaret asked Victor, cutting off his silent conversation with Robert.

"Uh…" Victor's eyes scanned the menu, "Spaghetti?"

"Original" she assured him. They both chuckled.

Suddenly Victor's phone went off. He glanced at his friends, but no one appeared to have noticed. He checked it underneath the table- it was a Facebook message update.

_Ruby: What are you doing?_

Victor's breath caught. Why the hell was she messaging him? Not that he minded, of course, it's just that she hadn't talked to him in _months._

_Victor: I'm out with some friends, why?_

He locked his phone and looked up. Mary darted her eyes away- she had obviously seen him. Victor felt like a horrible date, but he didn't know if he'd ever have a chance like this again.

Mary was silently going through the menu and Victor could tell she was only doing so to give herself something to do.

"So, what's good here?" Victor asked unfolding his menu, "You know, since Spaghetti is too plain."

Mary smirked, "The Chicken Ricotta is pretty good," she replied.

He gave her a puzzled expression. "Aren't you a vegetarian?"

"Chicken doesn't count" she defended.

"_How _does chicken not count?"

"They're stupid!"

"_Cows_ are stupid!" He laughed.

"Birds are ugly?" she suggested.

Victor pinched the arch between his eyebrows and nose, "What's up with you and birds?"

Mary Margaret simply shrugged and sipped on her iced tea.

The waiter came around to ask everyone what they wanted, Victor ended up getting the Chicken Ricotta, as did Mary.

After the waiter left, Victor turned to August to say something when he noticed he was in an exclusive conversation with Emma. He looked over at Belle who was looking sadly at August. Robert was telling Belle a story or something, and he must have said something pretty funny because all of the sudden she spewed her drink out her nose and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, obviously forgetting all about Emma and August.

Victor couldn't help laughing at her reaction. Mary Margaret looked over to see what happened but all she could see were the two looking at each other and laughing so hard that they couldn't even make any noise.

Mary laughed, "What _the hell_ happened?"

Victor just shook his head. His phone went off again.

_Ruby: When are you getting home?_

Victor was thoroughly confused.

_Victor: I don't know, tenish maybe?_

She replied immediately.

_Ruby: Okay, I'll be there at ten fifteen._

Victor choked on his drink.

_Victor: What? Why? You don't even know where I live!_

"Is that Ruby?" Mary asked Victor, forcing him to put his phone down.

"W-what?" Victor asked, going red.

"Are you texting Ruby?" Mary clarified. She didn't seem angry, just curious.

Victor just stared at her.

She smiled, "Can we go talk outside for a moment?"

Victor was flustered but nodded hastily.

They walked outside, and sat on a nearby bench.

"Victor, I know you're into Ruby," Mary Margaret started. Victor was about to deny the statement when she raised her eyebrows, and it was suddenly made clear.

"Jeffery?" He asked, although he already knew. She nodded.

"That little shit. Look Mary, I'm really sorr-"

"Don't be!" she said, cutting him off. "I do like you a lot Victor, but… just as a friend."

Victor was instantly relieved, but then curious.

"Wait, if you knew you only wanted to be friends, why did you agree to go on this date?"

"Same as you," she replied. "Trying to get my mind off of someone."

Victor stood up. "Ooooh, Mary! Who's the lucky guy?" he asked with a grin.

She stood up too, wrapping her arms around her bare shoulders, "Victo_rr_," she pleaded.

He offered her his jacket and she took it.

"Ah look at me being such a nice guy. Now you have to tell me" Victor stated playfully.

"Aw, take your damn jacket back then!" She laughed.

He refused. "_Maryy_," he groaned, "You know about Ruby! Don't you think it's fair?"

"B_uu_t," she whined.

Victor gave her a pouty face.

She sighed and he grinned.

"David Nolan," she said looking down.

"_What_?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go inside now?"

"No I mean, I don't have anything against him, it's just… do you guys even _talk_?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed as if she was offended, "I tutor him almost _every day_ after school."

"Hmm," he pondered, "You two could be cute together," he said with a smirk.

She hit his arm.

"So what's going on with you and Ruby?"

He sighed, "I have no idea. We haven't even talked in months."

"But you're texting her now, yeah?"

"Uh, kind of, yeah"

He unlocked his phone and saw he had a new message. "She says she wants to come talk to me, _at my house_, _tonight_ at ten fifteen" he added. "What the hell is that?" He asked, as if Mary held all of the secrets to the enigma that was woman.

Mary furrowed her eyebrows, "That is strange," she paused, and he looked up, "It sounds pretty important. I wouldn't blow it off if I were you."

He rolled his eyes. As if he would blow Ruby off.

Victor opened the message.

_Ruby: Of course I know where you live_

It was just getting stranger and stranger.

_Victor:?_

"Well come on, it's cold. Let's get inside" Mary said, pulling at his wrist.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

As they walked back up to the table, Victor noticed that the four were still in their mismatching groups; Belle and Gold conversing while Emma and August did the same. Everyone's meals had arrived when Victor and Mary were outside, but they weren't cold so it hadn't been very long.

Victor's phone went off twice.

_Ruby: Oh I forgot to mention, I stalk you._

_Ruby: Victor, Storybrooke is a small town._

Victor laughed to himself.

_Victor: Oh yeah. But why are you coming over?_

She replied a minute later

_Ruby: I need to talk to you. It's important._

Victor decided to let it be. He wasn't going to get much more information out of her at the moment.

Through the course of the meal, Belle, Gold, Mary and Victor had all ended up in one conversation; August and Emma choosing to keep to themselves. Victor could tell it bothered Belle, but she hid it well. Robert didn't seem the least bit afflicted by the loss of Emma's company.

"And then_, I swear to God_, Jeffery's eyes _rolled back in his head_ and he _smiled_!" Robert said, finishing up his story.

The two girls gasped while victor laughed, "Robert you are _so_ full of shit."

"No man!" Robert exclaimed, "Jeffery is one freaky dude at night. Don't _ever_ let him sleep over."

Victor scrubbed his face with his hand, "There is no way-"

"I wouldn't be so sure Victor" Belle said in all seriousness, interrupting him.

"Yeah, there was that time at the junior lock in when he was manically laughing in his sleep" Mary Margaret reflected.

Victor laughed even harder.

"Come on guys. You're not _actually_ afraid are you?"

They all looked back at him with stoic expressions.

"Seriously guys? It's not like he's… he's _possessed_ or anything"

"Oh that's right, I forgot" Robert said with a smirk, "_there's a scientific explanation for everything_" he said, quoting Victor sarcastically.

They all laughed and Victor rolled his eyes. He knew that would bite him in the ass one day.

Victor checked the time on his phone. It was nine fifty- Ruby would be at his house in less than a half an hour. Mary Margaret noticed his check.

"So it's getting late, should we get the bill?" Mary Margaret asked the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Robert worked on getting the waiter's attention. Victor gave Mary a sheepish smile and she grinned back.

"Mary, do you want to come over tonight?" Belle asked, "I baked cupcakes and I've got lots of chick flics" Belle added as an incentive.

Robert popped into the conversation with an offended look, "I want cupcakes" he complained.

Belle laughed, "You can come over too. My Dad's out for the weekend so you won't get kicked out again like last time."

"Oh thank god."

"What about you Victor? Do you want to come over, too?" Belle asked.

"Nah, I promised my little brother I'd be home by ten," Victor lied smoothly.

"Oh alright. Hey August," August turned around to face her, "Robert and Mary are coming over tonight, do you want to come too?" Belle's voice was full of hope.

August looked at Emma and then back at Belle, "Um, I think Emma and I are going to stay here a while longer. Can you get a ride with Mary?"

"_I'll_ take them home," Robert claimed, sounding aggravated with August, "you can take Emma home."

August didn't seem to notice his tone. He turned around and started talking to Emma again.

Belle looked down biting her lip. Her eyes were watery.

Victor quickly paid the bill for the four of them and stood up, "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

"W-wait, what? You paid?" Mary asked, confused.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Victor said shrugging it off. It wasn't a big deal, not with the amount of money his father sends him per month.

Gold and Mary Margaret seemed to notice the state Belle was in, so they grabbed their things quickly and were out the door.

As soon as they were out of the restaurant, Belle broke down crying and fell into the arms of the closest person. Victor held her tight and rubbed circles on her back, hoping to soothe her.

"Hey… hey it's okay." He spoke to her in a hushed tone.

Mary Margaret's face was creased with worry, while Robert's portrayed an angered expression.

Belle started speaking, but it was so muffled that all he could make out was, "why doesn't he like me?", "Why Emma?" and then something about blondes being stupid.

"Honey," Mary consoled, "Emma's got a boyfriend. They've been together for like forever, but it's a long distance thing. Apparently he lives in Manhattan."

Belle was clearer this time, "But he still likes her."

Robert took one of Belle's hands and Victor traded her off to him. She wrapped her arms around him like she had done to Victor, and continued to cry, though it was a lot softer.

"Belle, August's an idiot. You deserve so much more than him. He was _lucky_ to have had you, and now he's blown his chance. I say _good riddance_. You were_ way_ out of his league."

"Really?" Belle sniffled into his shirt.

"Really," Robert said resting his chin on her head. "He's a pretentious asshat and none of us really liked him." He continued honestly.

"Robert!" Marry hissed, shaking her head, but Belle gave a choke of a laugh and you could hear her smile.

Robert smiled as well, but it wasn't a smirk or the teasing grin that Victor was so used to seeing. It was a genuine, soft smile that Robert probably wasn't even aware he was wearing. He rocked her a bit and petted her hair gently. It seemed like such a private moment that Victor felt the need to look away. Mary Margaret did the same. They could still here the whisper of a thank you from Belle.

When Belle was feeling better, Mary Margaret and Robert promised to Victor that they would take care of her and keep her happy.

Victor and Robert promised to each other that they would beat the shit out of August whenever the chance arose.

With that, the three departed in Robert's Cadillac while Victor jumped into his Mercedes and begun the ride home.


End file.
